Current real-time systems can be designed in multiple stages that are invoked based on event-based transactions that flow through the system. Due to different processing requirements of various stages, which may change over time, there may be mismatches in processing capabilities or throughput across the various stages. As such, the “weak link” phenomenon kicks in, and the throughput of the entire system can fall to the throughput of the slowest stage. Additionally, the requests start queuing up in front of the slowest stage, either filling up the request queue in a perpetually loaded system or causing a multitude of otherwise valid business requests to be denied.
Thus, there is an opportunity for systems and methods for auto-balancing of throughput in a real-time event-driven system.